1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing casks capable of ultimate storage with radioactive wastes by filling the wastes to which cement has been added, into containers, taking radiation shielding into consideration. The invention further relates to casks for use in the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiation shielding has been taken into account heretofore in wastes of different activity level by making the walls of concrete containers for receiving the wastes of different thicknesses as described in the paper "Some Techniques for the Solidification of Radioactive Wastes in Concrete" in the journal "Nuclear Technology", Vol. 32, Jan. 1977, pages 30 to 38 in particular page 36.